


Временный блюз

by savuyr, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Smoking, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: И у меня нет времени выпить кофе, зато есть время позвонить тебе (с)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Временный блюз

Они сходятся непонятно как: Куроо просто пишет ему ни с того ни с сего, словно делал так годами. У Акааши дедлайны и он устал настолько, что смотрит на сообщение дважды — а не сон ли? На второй, да и на третий раз сообщение оказывается правдой. Куроо спрашивает, как жизнь и зазывает в какой-то бар и Акааши, если честно, не против, но работа — о чем и пишет в ответ. «Какая-нибудь кофейня, ноутбук и двойной эспрессо?» и смайлик еще ужасный, Акааши представляет ухмылку во плоти и соглашается, неожиданно даже для самого себя.

Тенма снова (никогда такого не было и вот опять) не укладывается в срок, и это как раз повод уйти в ближайшую кофейню, перекусить и поработать. Куроо появляется там так внезапно, что Акааши забывает обо всем остальном, даже о том, что сам дал адрес.

Они молча сидят и пьют кофе. Акааши время от времени проверяет, нет ли известий от Тенмы, а потом Куроо делает это.  
Берет его за руку.

И делает так же легко, как писал ему в мессенджере пару часов назад.

— У тебя довольно тонкие пальцы, кольца на них хорошо бы смотрелись, — первая фраза, сказанная им за вечер.

Акааши не знает, что происходит, но на секунду это волнует больше, чем вся работа, делайны и хронический недосып.

— С кольцами неудобно печатать, Куроо-сан, — наконец говорит он и в тот же момент, как назло, приходится отвлечься: почта загорается новым входящим: это долгожданный проект и Кейджи погружается в работу еще на полчаса, лишь время от времени хватая чашку с кофе и делая глоток, при этом чудом не разливая ничего ни на себя, ни на ноутбук.

Куроо сидит в телефоне и изредка смотрит на него. Когда Кейджи наконец заканчивает, кофейня уже закрывается.

— Подбросить тебя на такси? — между делом интересуется Куроо, расплачиваясь за кофе.

— Вам разве в ту же сторону, Куроо-сан?

— Мне в любую сторону, и давай на ты, я давно не твой семпай, Акааши.

Куроо курит сначала на улице, пока они ждут машину, а потом в салоне новенькой хонды и все время просто молчит и смотрит на Акааши, будто ждет, что он что-то скажет или сделает.

По дороге Акааши взвешивает «за» и «против» и, когда до дома остается совсем немного, идет ва-банк.

— С чего вы решили мне написать?

— А ты фотографию в фейсбуке обновил, такой красивый стал, — говорит Куроо и привычно усмехается.

— Мне считать это комплиментом?

— Ты всегда был умным.

— У меня… нет времени на то, чтобы… — пауза затягивается, пока Акааши пытается определится с формулировками.

— Ничего, я его как-нибудь изыщу, это твое время.

Куроо не делает ничего особенного, просто берет его за руку и сжимает на прощание чуть крепче, чем обычно, затем отпуская Акааши.

Первое, что делает Акааши по возвращению домой — принимает душ и ищет свежую одежду, поскольку пропах сигаретами Куроо от и до.

***

Идет время.

Акааши зовет, и Куроо приходит. 

За ланчем, в обед, вечером, все в ту же кофейню возле офиса, в такси. Они переходят на ты, и Акааши это кажется одной из самых естественных вещей на свете. У него нет времени ни на что, поэтому он ни разу так и не задумывался, что в голове у Куроо: тот просто держит его за руку, изредка целует в щеку на прощание и не проявляет особой инициативы, чтобы оказаться в постели Акааши. Это льстит — будто Куроо интересен и внутренний мир — вызывает вопросы и самую малость радует: есть время подготовиться и навести порядок прежде, чем Куроо появится в его квартире и в голове.

Наконец Акааши не выдерживает и спрашивает, на что получает простое: «А ты хочешь?»

Он хочет, но понятия не имеет, что делать с Куроо, со своими чувствами и с тем, что у него совсем нет времени на личную жизнь. Куроо действительно под него подстраивается; Акааши иной раз задумывается, когда тот успевает работать, но ответ налицо и на лице Куроо: синяки под глазами от недосыпа становятся все более красноречивыми.

И Акааши решается.

— Привези подушку и зубную щетку, будешь у меня отсыпаться.

Куроо привозит заодно свой любимый плед, пижаму, чашку с котами, ноутбук, тапочки и ночник. Акааши понятия не имеет, что между ними и можно ли сказать, что они встречаются, но теперь они засыпают, уткнувшись друг в друга, по очереди готовят ужин в выходные, по очереди выбрасывают мусор. Акааши думал, что до появления Куроо в его квартире был бардак, но теперь в четырех стенах настоящий хаос. И никто не жалуется.

Осень сменяется зимой, Куроо ходит по квартире, укутавшись в плед, на работе у обоих завал, видятся они только по утрам, выпивая кофе с тостами и перекидываясь парой слов. Куроо говорит, что его коварно-хитрый план сработал, и он заарканил Акааши быстрее, чем они оба увязли в работе по уши. Акааши, не отрываясь от ноутбука, соглашается, толком не осознав сказанного, и просит помыть гору грязных чашек, потому что чистых уже не осталось.

***

Курить Акааши тоже начинает из-за Куроо.

Все начинается просто: Куроо ждет Акааши возле кафе; Акааши заебан настолько, что тянет к себе руку с сигаретой и делает затяжку вместо того, чтобы потянуть свободную руку. Давится, кашляет, ругается и затягивается еще. Куроо, предпочитающий табак, только смеется.

— Я даже не знал, что у меня есть такая эротическая фантазия, пока ты это не сделал.

Акааши прячет улыбку, выдыхая дым прямо в лицо Куроо.

С сигаретами как с Куроо – отказаться невозможно.

У сигарет есть плюс, пусть и небольшой и ненадолго: Тенма на удивление быстро находит его в курилке офиса, и теперь у Акааши нет ни минуты покоя даже там. Курит Акааши урывками, не запоминая бренд сигарет, просто забирая полупустую пачку у Куроо из кармана куртки перед стиркой. Куроо ворчит, пытается протестовать, но все заканчивается тем, что новые пачки сигарет появляются в сумке Акааши как по волшебству.

— Не будешь ругать за вредную привычку?

— Сам же подсадил на нее.

В редкие совпадающие у обоих выходные они занимаются тем же, чем и все взрослые люди: подсчет налогов, составление списка покупок, пицца и «Нетфликс», совместный душ и восьмичасовой сон, чтобы потом начать неделю с кофе, редких переписок, встреч урывками, совместных поездок на такси домой, ужином из доставки, работы и сна длиной часов в пять, если очень повезет.

Акааши не понимает, что творится с его жизнью с того момента, как в ней появился Куроо, но задуматься об этом всерьез заставляет Бокуто.

Встреча с Бокуто вроде как по работе, но он охотно говорит обо всем, постоянно меняя тему.Когда Акааши тянется за пачкой сигарет, Бокуто сразу же замечает: «О, Куроо такие же курит, ты знал?» 

Как сказать, Бокуто-сан, как сказать.

Тема Куроо внезапно оказывается для Бокуто настолько интересной, что он решает рассказать о нем все новости, о которых в курсе, мол, с чего бы Акааши вообще об этом знать.

И с каждой повторно услышанной новостью в уме Кейджи рождается понимание, что он должен делать дальше. Что вся жизнь теперь состоит не только из работы, но наполовину — из Куроо. Куроо решился написать ему, теперь очередь Акааши сделать следующий шаг. И Акааши пишет, время от времени кивая Бокуто.

«Переедешь ко мне?»

«Ну наконец-то, а я думал, ты и не предложишь!»


End file.
